


You're Dead

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [31]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Aang has a little fun at Zuko's expense.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Kudos: 26





	You're Dead

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the last of the prompts in this series! Finally lol

Aang laughed as Zuko cackled beneath him. He had a healthy flush across his cheeks, and his eyes were crinkled shut by the force of his smile.

“Imagine being  _ this _ ticklish as the Firelord,” Aang teased, moving one hand from his ticklish ministrations to poke at Zuko’s cheek.

“Aang—!” Zuko yelled through his laughter

“Yes, Sifu Hotman?”

“You’re dead!”

Aang laughed again, shoving his hands into Zuko’s armpits to hear him squeal. “Not if you die of laughter first! I’ve  _ never _ met someone as ticklish as you!”

And then Aang yelped as Zuko threw him off, letting out a quite  _ oof _ as he hit the stone below ground. 

“I’m about to prove you wrong,” Zuko growled.

Aang was usually smart enough to know when to retreat. This time? Not so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Come visit me on tumblr at august-anon.


End file.
